This Is Us
by VintageLittleLiar
Summary: Three moments in the relationship of Reid Garwin and Arianna Elden.


_AN: all rights go to their respective owners, Song Keyshia Cole This is Us. Enjoy :)_

This Is Us …

It was a rare weekend when it was not raining in Massachusetts especially in September. This was the perfect excuse for the student body of Spencer Academy to organize a party. Reid Garwin was the resident party boy of the Sons if Ipswich. So as soon as Snider organised a party he was there. Currently he was standing in the doorway of his girlfriends dorm room. He smiled at the woman laying on his bed her coffee coloured curls fell over the side and skimmed the floor. He leant on the side of the door frame arms crossed and smirk on his face.

"Reid stop staring" came the mumbled response from the bed. He didn't say a word but made his way over to the bed. He slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms slid around her waist.

"Sorry baby girl" he said pressing a kiss to her head "you ready to go"

"Can't we stay here pretend it's Sunday morning"

"But baby it's Friday night"

"Everyday is Friday night for you"

"I am Friday night baby"

"You're funny"

"I know it"

"Get out and let me get ready"

"I'll wait outside"

"Okay" she sighed,

"You're my missing piece" Reid called as she shut the door after. He smiled leaning against the doorframe crossing his arms.

Arianna Eldon had been his girlfriend for 6 months. She was originally from Louisiana and had this cute little southern accent that slipped out when she was tired, angry or turned on. It was the hottest thing when she moaned out his name in that accent. She had long coffee curls that reached her hips and honey green eyes. He was knocked out of his day dream as she came out of the door. He looked over to her and she took his breath away. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a jack daniels t-shirt and leather jacket with heeled biker boots that were a present from Pouge.

"Wow" he breathed

"Wow"

"you are amazing" he smiled wrapping an arm around her waist. " Come on thief, if your lucky we can pretend it's Sunday all day tomorrow"

They arrived at the party as it was getting into full swing, Arianna spotted Sarah and was waved over, Reid nodded allowing her to go off reluctantly letting go of her waist. She smiled and winked as she made her way over. Reid took a deep breath and grabbed a bottle of beer from the table. He leant back against it and Kira Snider slipped up beside him. He looked to his side after catching a glimpse of horrid red hair that belonged to the girl next to him.

"hey Reid, no ball and chain tonight" she asked running her hand down his arms

"Arianna is with Sarah"

"So she's not around"

"Kira, whatever is going on in your sick head forget it"

"Oh baby don't be like that" she said pushing her way in between his legs. Reid grabbed her hips, stopping her from falling

"What the hell Reid" Arianna asked standing in front of the pair.

"Ria" he said following her out of the house and into the garden

"God why is this so hard"

"Ria, nothing as ever going to happen"

"It's not that, everytime , I just get angry and …" the rest of what she said was muffled by his coat jacket.

"You don't have to be perfect all the time Ria"

"but …"

"I love you and that is all

"Lets go home pretend it's Sunday morning" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the car.

* * *

><p>Two days later Reid cautiously knocked on Arianna's door<p>

"Go away Reid" she cried into her pillow

"Baby girl" he said opening her door, his eyes opened in shock at the fragile and broken woman lying on the bed.

Reid flew over to her and scooped her up into his arms. She squeaked in protest but snuggled into the warm embrace of her boyfriend. She took in the scent that lingered on his orange hoodie. Chlorine, Axe and something woody that she couldn't quite put her finger on that was what Reid smelt of. He ran his hands over her hair, she could feel the wool of his fingerless gloves on her scalp. She buried herself further into his embrace.

"Baby girl what is wrong"

"He's dead"

"Who" he asked

"My dad"

"Baby girl" he cooed, leaning against the wall and dragging her into more comfortable position in his lap

"He's gone Reid"

"I know baby girl I know"

"I want his to come back"

"I know"

"Why Reid"

"I don't know baby"

"How did you know where I was"

"You didn't turn up for Lit, I knew you were upset, and I didn't want oyu to be alone so here I am, I'll always find you we'll always fine each other, just like the northern star"

"How did we get together we're so different"

"But together were so right" Reid whispered holding the woman in his arms tightly to his chest.

* * *

><p>Six years later and they were still together and going strong and Reid was wringing his hands together as he stood awkwardly at the front of the church.<p>

"Calm down man,"

"What if she finally realized that she deserves someone so much better than me" Reid ranted to his brothers.

"You already knocked her up I say it's a done deal" Pouge commented looking at his nails, as Tyler held Reid back from punching Pouge in the face

The wedding march started playing on the organ and the large double doors opened, Reid took a deep breath and stared at the end of the church. He felt the breath knocked out of him, at the sight of the woman in the white dress at the end of the aisle on the arm of her brother. She was in a loose flowing dress that flowed over the small bump in her stomach.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Reid Andrew Garwin and Arianna Charlotte Elden … I believe Reid has written his won vows for Arianna"

"Arianna Elden, the fact you want to be my wife is in itself incredible and I want to say …

_I don't need to find a million reasons why_

_This is us, , this is how we love_

_Some ways we're different_

_But together we're so right_

_This is us, _

_And that's the way we love_

_We don't always see eye to eye_

_You must see a million colours_

_I just see it black and white_

_(Ain't no way we could get much higher)_

_'cause when we touch it feels like fire_

_We both know how good this feels_

_Yes we do... baby... because..._

_This is you_

_This is me_

_This is us"_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Reid smiled and wrapped his arms around Alina, he pulled her to him and cupped the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers,

"This is us baby" he whispered before recapturing her lips with his.


End file.
